Tale of Blödhthringa Volume 1: Spirits
by AccountPlease
Summary: Blödhthringa is a young Elven girl who eventually finds herself at the forefront of history and the fate of the world rests on her shoulders. Accompany this budding Elven girl as she faces evil and fights to protect her loved ones! NOTE: This series will NOT explain things in detail unless they are new; only read this series if you have read ALL books in the Eragon Series.
1. Prologue

Blödhthringa, translates to "Blood Rain", or as humans call her, Gwen (Since she found that they had a difficult time prouncing her name; she gave herself an alias), begins her tale in the White Castle Capital of the Varden. It has been little over a decade after the Varden's victory over the Empire. People have come to look upon that time period as the Black Age, with it having different meanings, differing from person to person. She was born to an Elven couple living in Ilirea, the city had reclaimed its old name; and as the races behind the Varden came closer as a result of their victory and hardship; many Elves and Dwarves live outside of their homes for at least a generation now. Even some being born outside of Du Weldenvarden and Farthen Dûr. Blödhthringa's parents are one such example, having been enticed by the human way of life, left Du Weldenvarden and moved to Ilirea. The two modeled their lives between a mixture of Elven and human customs, including that of lifelong marriages. As Elves were known to change their fancy with the wind, the couple remained steadfast and faithful; reeling in the impulsiveness of their race.

They even relinquished their previous convictions against meat. Blödhthringa's father, Caelin, began working in Castle Draumr, Ancient Language for dream, symbolizing the hopes and dreams of the Varden's past present and future. The name was appropriate to Blödhthringa, she quite enjoyed the word play. As their family's status improved, they moved closer to the Castle, to a small tower like home, that was fancy enough for them, modeled after the Elven style of building; but with a hint of human and Dwarf intervention. It wasn't anything necessarily considered a fancy mansion, but it was noble enough and was better equipped and well off than most homes.

Around the time their family moved up to Noble-Status, was around the time Blödhthringa was born. She grew up in the "Flowing Rock" Estate, the real name of the Estate was in the Ancient Language. It was a wordplay on the flowing nature of Elvin style of building, and the Rock was a play on the Dwarvish style of building into stone/the human way of bricklaying; as the Estate was a combination of the three.

It had two layers and an attic with a balcony. The first floor contained a lobby, kitchen, large bath, and other essentials, the second floor consisted of bedrooms and offices, and another bath. Blödhthringa's room was on this level, with the a door connecting her room to her own study. Outside had a tall rocky wall around the property line with a sliding white wrought iron bar gate and fencing in front of the wall. Two large fountains, surrounded by a beautifully and tenderly cared-for garden, flanked the gate and the intricate white, gold, and purple, the colors of the Varden, brick walkway. In the back a garden with trees a gazebo and an even larger fountain, and a small home at the back edge of the property, were the servants of the household lived.

Blödhthringa lived for around two decades before her mother fell ill. Blödhthringa was forced to watch the pain and sorrow on her father and mother's faces as she was bedridden, and for fear of others contracting it too, was moved to a secluded hospital were teams of healers worked tirelessly to save her. Seline was a Lady who served Lady Nasuada and instructed her at times. She was a brilliant and kind woman, Nasuada made sure to tell Blödhthringa that whenever the two met, which was always briefly. It was within 5 years when the unknown and incurable disease robbed her of her mother, and countless others. As swiftly as it had arrived, the disease faded and as unknown as it had come.

Blödhthringa's father's original luster faded and for some time, he was a shell of what he had become. He was given time off, appropriate due to how deep the Elves' emotions run. Blödhthringa tried to comfort her father, but she kept her distance, for she knew that she was practically a spitting image of her mother, her very presence could cause her father distress and pain. For this reason her father distanced himself from her and devoted himself to his job. Blödhthringa was saddened by the death of her mother and the "loss" of her father, dedicated herself to her growth and studies. It wasn't until 13 more years, on Blödhthringa's thirty eighth birthday, when her father and her made up. The two became closer than ever, her father apologized, but Blödhthringa didn't mind. She was just happy to have her father back.

When Blödhthringa began rounding her 50th decade, her father had her begin practicing magic, she had not been immersed in magic as long as the rest of her race due to her upcoming in Ilirea rather than Du Weldenvarden. She had many tutors, in magic and in academics many of which passed before she completed her tutelage.

It was around that same 50th decade that the Varden mourned the loss of Nasuada, who lived a long fruitful life and who had married Orrin in a diplomatic marriage between the Empire and Surda, combining the two under one rule. They had a son, and since Orrin has passed many moons before Nasuada, their only son succeeded the two to the throne. He had been prepared for it, he was a man in his own right, but a boy before the elves.

Blödhthringa hoped he would prove as good or even a shadow, of the leader Nasuada was; and hoped he gained her brilliance through her genetics. He proved to have her level head, however, for he did not gain the throne uncontested. One of Nasuada's rivals, a man in his 30th decade, who had opposed Nasuada, a man who had served the Black King and who did not accept it when Nasuada assumed the throne. Evidently, his affiliation with the Black King and traitor proved to be his downfall for he was swiftly beaten by election by Nilfiem, Nasuada and Orrin's son. Rorik, was the man's name, he and his companions left the city soon afterward, where they went or why, Blödhthringa knew not, but she had hoped (as did many others) they, along with the memories of the Black Age, would fade away and soon.

Blödhthringa rounded her hundredth decade when this story begins. She lives with her father, who had found her a teacher, a man in his 40th decade, considered wise beyond his years, considered a brilliant philosopher by the humans, who had lived in Dras Leona before her father hired him.

The man's name was Desmond, and he proved as brilliant and wise as the rumors, Blödhthringa found herself intrigued in their lessons and often drifted into her own thoughts; and found herself dwelling on them long after he had left that very day.

From what her father had told her, and from what was public knowledge, Eragon and his contingent had found land around the 3rd decade of Nasuada's rule, and had begun to hatch dragon eggs and found himself a hall for raising and training dragons and riders.

It was in the final decade of Nasuada's life, that Eragon had sent a ferry, containing 5 eggs and two elven riders that had Graduated Eragon's teachings.

They were regarded with warm welcomes and bombarded by many questions. They happily answered all they could and stayed until Nasuada's death, cut their visit short, two eggs had hatched for two humans; left the remaining three in Nilfiem's care, but not before ensuring that they would be cared for and looked after. The reason they had cut their visit short, was on the account to take the new dragons and their riders to Eragon to begin their training, and to inform Eragon of Nasuada's passing.

There is a network of mirrors that the Varden and former Queen if the Elves Izlandi, had set up during the Black War, connected with Eragon overseas, but apparently there is an interference between their connections, the connection is one way. They cannot reach Eragon, but Eragon can reach them. So to inform Eragon of Nasuda's passing, they would have to either, return to Eragon on his new continent, or wait for Eragon to contact them through the mirrors.

They said that they had yet to fully explore the vast continent that they had discovered which took 5 full days to traverse by boat, arriving on the continent by early morning on the 6th day. The first thing you notice is the tall trees and warm climate. The sandy beaches were blistering hot, almost as hot as the Hadarac Desert, but continuously cooled by wind coming from the sea. They searched for proper land to raise dragons, and found that the forest was teeming with familiar animals, deer and pigs alike, for it surprised them to find them in the wild. However, they did find dangers and unknown animals, such as bears and wolves, and combinations thereof. They found a clearing between the great jungle and the great forest beyond that, that led to the base of a continuous mountain range that made Farthen Dur look like a sapling next to the large trees of Du Weldenvarden. There, Eragon, Saphira and the Elves accompanying him sang magic into a hall they had built, still far from finished, but a beginning. Once they fully suited themselves there and warded as efficiently as they could, they tried the eggs and around four hatched. The two who came over with the eggs, were seniors of the other two.

They had departed the night Blödhthringa began her first lessons with Desmond. At first, he had become increasingly frustrated with her constantly losing herself in her thoughts, especially when he told her about dragons and the Black War. Eragon was her idol and she loved the Dragon Rider lore. She loved that, in the face of a monster like Galbatorix when he was but a baby in Elven terms, Eragon faced him with immense courage; showing his brilliance and strength.

Their lessons ended when her father would return home from work briefly, and would have a dinner and drink with Desmond. Blödhthringa joined them for dinner and occasionally joined them while they drinked. Of course, she did not partake, but only joined their conversations. However, she did not interrupt or insert herself, only speaking when she was spoken too, or when the situation arrived. Eventually, Desmond became used to her episodes and would snap his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of it. Usually it was a chance that such a thing would snap her out of her episodes, but she found that he never failed to rouse her when he did it. She did not know why or how only he was able to snap her out of it, quite literally, like he does.

The tale of Blödhthringa begins on a cold winter day.


	2. Chapter 1: Humble Beginning

Blödhthringa leaned on the railing of the balcony, as the morning sun rose on the horizon. She had awoke just before day break, and enjoyed some fresh air, as cold as it was, until the snow reflected the sun light that pained her. She turned, shaking the chill from her, and went inside. Blödhthringa chose a crimson dress with black roses lining it's left side eloquently, it was subtle but she liked it. It was one of her favorite dresses and wore it whenever she could. Her deep long deep red hair softly curled on the sides as it tumbled down her shoulders and back. She stared at herself in her body mirror, admiring herself. Her room was seven feet tall and wide enough to encompass her belongings. Her large bed pressed against the wall, a fairth of Ellesméra that her father had made the day they had left for Ilirea hung above it. A nightstand sat on the right side of the bed, a flameless candle that she controlled with magic sat upon it.

The door to her balcony, as well as a portion of the walls around it were glass, along with a large window on the opposite side of her bed. A long dresser rested a few feet away from the right side of her bed, stopping with an even space between it and the balcony wall. A large fairth of Eragon and Saphira hung above it, above all, that was her most valuable fairth, one that she cherished. She had won it through a game of riddles from a passing merchant, who was very displeased and tries to win it back each time he visits the city. Across from the dresser, underneath the large window, sits a wooden desk. Flanked by two large bookshelves full to the brim of books. On the desk itself sat scatter scrolls and papers, a stack of four books and one open book. Far to the left of the desk was the door to her large closet, then opposite of that sat the door to her study where all her personal research and reading and writing takes place. She spends most of her time in her study, but when she works on her studies, she works on the small desk in her room. The smooth and soft wood flooring was warm to her bare feet. She enjoyed the feeling, for it was odd, it was almost as if the building itself had a heartbeat.

Blödhthringa opened the smooth wooden door of her room and walked down the spiraling staircase to the first floor. Here she made her way to the kitchen, and ordered one of the servants to fix her breakfast. The man bowed to her silently and moved on his way to meet her demand. Once she was fed, she walked to the lobby, feeling him with her wards and her mind, she knew her tutor, Desmond, approached. The gate was enchanted to open for him and as he walked towards the home, as he rose his fist to knock, she opened the door. "You know, I never know how you know when I'm coming." He said simply, but she just flashed him an innocent smile and welcomed him in. He nodded in thanks and walked in, kicking off his snow covered boots, and stretching. "Winter is in full swing, eh?" He said as he took of his heavy coat, revealing a wine red sweater and white undershirt. His neatly trimmed gray beard had hints of frost to it. "Indeed." She said plainly. "Are you hungry?" She asked and he paused, before answering. "Just a warm coffee to warm me up." She nodded. Out of everyone she knows, he was the only other one who enjoyed coffee as she does. Her father prefers tea and tells her that Blödhthringa's taste in coffee is the same as her mothers.

She called for a servant, who came running, told him of Desmond's order, bowed to her, before hurrying off. They walked to the dining room and on the low set table, they got started. "Ah," He said, long and drawn out, as he sat down, "Let us resume." He said and she nodded. "We stopped at the battle of the Burning Plains." She said. "Ah yes," He said as he nodded, his brows furrowed as he collected his thoughts. "From what I've read and heard, the battle was one of the bloodiest the land had ever seen, with enough dead to keep gore crows fed for a fortnight..." He paused as a servant brought them two cups of coffee on a platter with a fancy jar of sugar and two metal spoons. She nodded to him as he bowed and left. She tossed a few cubes into her coffee and began to stir, however Desmond took a swig of his coffee black. Blödhthringa grimaced, for she did not know how he could like something so bitter.

He resumed. "The scrolls say the Empire had outnumbered the Varden by 15 to 1, initially, before the intervention of the Dwarves. They tell of a great poisoning during the morning of the fight, however," He said as he set down a scroll and opened a new one, before placing the one down too and grabbing another, "no records exist of the one responsible for the poisoning. Only faint rumors of a witch of some sort." Blödhthringa kept her bright blue eyes fixed on him. "Later in the day, the Varden and the Empire clashed. The Varden pushed against what, to them, seemed like an endless number of soldiers..." He continued, telling of many soldier's accounts of the battle, but what interested her the most, was when he spoke of Eragon and Saphira. The two equaled a few hundred soldiers alone, and is said that the two of them were the corner stone, without them, the Varden would have fallen to the Black Empire. He then told of the ship, Dragon Wing, appearing on the Jiet river, and that Eragon's cousin, Roran, had arrived and with the entire village of Carvahall.

 _Stronghammer._ She said to herself as she listened, remembering the name he is remembered by. Roran was almost as renown as his cousin, however, the two are more popularly remembered as brothers. She listened with a solemn expression as he told of King Hrothgar's death, and Eragon's resulting loss against Murtagh and Thorn. She sipped the remainder of her coffee and he finished, concluding the battle of the Burning Plains. "I could sit here all day and still be intrigued by Eragon's tales." Desmond dipped his head in a agreement. "Aye." He had her practice a few lines of poetry and asked a few questions about the Burning Plains, which she had to consult her notes to answer. Before long, the sun had begun to set, crimson orange light poured through the windows. She opened her mouth to answer a question when she stopped, feeling her father with her wards. She quickly answered Desmond's question before standing up and walking over to the door and opening it for her father. "Thank you, Blödhthringa." He said and the two shared a brief hug. "Welcome home, father. How fared work?" Her father shrugged, "Same as usual, but we did manage to placate some Nobleman who were upset that their debts had not been paid before Nasuada's death." Blödhthringa rose an eyebrow. "How did you managed to placate them?" Her father smiled and winked, "we have our ways." With that, her father greeted Desmond, who shook his hand.

Blödhthringa helped her father prepare dinner, and the three ate as her father inquired about her studies. Soon, after dinner, as always, her father and Desmond shared a mug of mead together, Desmond was quick to get drunk, but also quick to sober. Her father drinks more mead than Desmond, but never appears to be affected by it. The two talked about more adult things, about work and numbers, most of which Blödhthringa did pay any attention, but munched on an apple as she listened quietly. Soon, the two of them bid Desmond farewell, who had an arm raised in farewell as he walked away, bearing the cold.

Blödhthringa sat opposite of her father, who groaned as he sat down on the couch, resting his sore limbs. "Finally, peace and quiet." Her father and her quite enjoyed Desmond's company, but also enjoyed solitude. That is something the two of them had in common. "You are really interested in dragons, aren't you?" Her father called from the couch, his head laid back and his eyes closed. "Aye. But what makes you ask a question you already know the answer?" A sly smile tugged at her father's lips. "Because," he opened his eyes and lowered his head, "I talked with Nilfiem about granting you a chance to try the three eggs he has in his care before they are shipped off to the Dwarves." Blödhthringa's eyes widened and stood, "You didn't!" Her father grinned, "I did." She ran over, fast and lithe as a cat, and hugged her father. As she backed off, he patted the top of her head. "Now now, don't get too excited. Remember, they might not hatch, and if so, don't get discouraged. There will be more chances to come. He is expecting us early morning tomorrow..." He sighed, "You aren't even listening, are you?" Blödhthringa had already lost herself in her thoughts, she half heard him, but began thinking of things like, a name for her dragon and what kind of adventures the two would share.

"Go on, then!" He shouted with merriment. "Get to bed, we awake at the crack of dawn." She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek and ran upstairs, her mind reeling in a thousand different possibilities.


	3. Chapter 2: Hatching

Blödhthringa walked with her father, their boots crunching in the snow, her hood covering her head and a soft red scarf around her neck, mouth and nose. They reached the Gilded White Castle, and the guards nodded at her father, letting them in. They walked through the grand halls, the tall stained glass transformed the overcast light into a brilliant display, they had to be enchanted. Blödhthringa greatly admired the artwork and fairth's on the walls, she loved the style of the castle, she gave her blessing to whoever designed it. However, her thoughts of merriment were short lived as she and her father approached the the large gilded white, gold, and purple doors of the throne room. Two men in heavy white armor, drew their swords and crossed them in front of the door. "Lord Caelin and Lady Gwen approaches, My Lord!" The one on the right yelled. A voice came from within Blödhthringa didn't catch it, but obviously it was King Nilfiem allowing their entry.

The guard's kept an eye on the two of them as they passed through them and into the Throne room. The room was large and round, with white marble columns extending to the ceiling, the middle being a large white dome. Underneath said dome, was a raised dais, upon it sat the high backed white and gold throne, with a long purple carpet extending from the bottom of the dais in all directions. The one that faced the door was gilded with golden tassels. A large round table sat before the King, who rested his head on an arm. Sitting at the table was a young Elf woman, who Blödhthringa knew as Yven, the new Elf ambassador after Arya, the new Queen of the Elves. She was a tall and proud Elf woman, with long silvery hair and startling green eyes. Even though her silver hair usually would mean old age, but she was still brimming in her prime. Next to her, sat Kulvnar, a dwarf who was of the Dûrgrimst Feldûnost. He has a long trimmed black beard, steadfast grey eyes and was striking, even among human standards. Next to him were three humans, whom of which Blödhthringa always saw, but never learned their names.

However, in the center of the table, rested three ovals of differentiating colors and sizes, but her eyes were glued to them the moment she saw them. They were sitting on a bed of woven yarn. "Welcome, Blödhthringa." Said Nilfiem. He had insisted on learning how to pronounce her real name. They had met when they were younger, when Blödhthringa would accompany her father occasionally when needed. She would often have lunch with Nilfiem when their parents had meetings. It was around the time they spent together during her mother's illness that he had insisted in learning how to correctly say her name. She stopped and curtsied to him, "I am honored to be here, King Nilfhiem." She said and he nodded, obviously pleased. Her father continued walking and took his spot on the round table. "Your father has requested a favor of me, within the hour, these eggs here will be carted off to Farthen Dur, to be tried there. As your father's advice, being my senior adviser, has been most valuable, I have accepted his offer. Come, Blödhthringa Caelinsdaughter, and may we hope your destiny lies with one of the dragons in our possession."

Blödhthringa gulped and stepped forward, her father nodding encouragingly. She leaned over the table and rested her hand under the smallest of the three, a red egg with green and white veins, if she had not known better, she would have mistaken them for warm stones, but with her heightened senses she could feel the little dragon's heartbeat. She held her hand on the egg for a dozen heartbeats, before moving it to the next, a bright green egg, again, holding it there for a dozen heartbeats; and again, nothing. She then reached toward the largest of the trio, a large white egg, smooth and oval, the surface was cooler than the others, as she held her hand there, the hope that burned in her heart was snuffed out; only to be replaced by a cold pit of disappointment. Noticing her solemn expression, Nilfiem said, "Unfortunate, but perhaps you will get a chance once more eggs are ferried over by Eragon. You have my deepest apologizes." Blödhthringa nodded and closed her eyes and curtsied. She turned to leave, her footsteps slightly echoing in the large silent room. Then, the group gasped behind her, she heard the sound of something hard rolling across a smooth surface. _Crack_ she heard loud and clear, her senses sharpened as her heart leaped into her throat. _Crack_ She heard it again, she turned around fully, the largest of the three, the white egg, was wiggling, a large crack appeared along its surface.

Then another, and another. Blödhthringa slowly crept toward the egg, as more cracks formed and the wiggling increased, when she neared the table, the cracking and wiggling stopped.

As she stopped, the crack split into three separate sections and fell away, revealing a large yet small, white dragon. The little dragon spun around and looked up at Blödhthringa with it's bright purple eyes and made a small noise. She extended her right hand towards it, and when it nuzzled her hand, upon her palm, a blazing pain flared up her arm. She winced, but she was prepared, she knew that this would happen, she studied dragons and Dragon Riders all her life. As the pain subsided to a slow deep throbbing, the dragon made a small cooing noise and leaped from the table and onto her shoulders, she watched as it disappeared around the left side of her sight and its large head appeared on the right. It tilted it's head and cooed.

"Allow me to correct myself," said King Nilfiem, "We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Dragon Rider Blödhthringa."


	4. Chapter 3: Dinning with Royalty

Blödhthringa couldn't believe it. A dragon had hatched for her, it was like her world had been turned upside down, in a good way, or so she hopes. She snuggled the little dragon, and her father was allowed to leave with her for the day. Nilfiem said that he'd contact them with further instructions within the week. She curtsied to him, thanked him personally for the opportunity, which seemed to surprise him, and he became flustered. Why, Blödhthringa knew not, but that mattered little to her; her attention rested with the small creature she held in her arms. She put it in her coat, holding close to her breast as she hurried home, shielding it as much as possible from the cold. When they got home, she set it down on the table, her and her father sat down, staring at it. It cooed and explored the table, sniffing and climbing. "I.. I knew they must've been a chance, but... for a dragon to hatch for you, is... magnificent." She nodded, still in awe herself. "I will be a great Dragon Rider." She said. "I will not let you down, father." He smiled and nodded. "Your mother would be proud." That hit her like an avalanche, she smiled, sincerely, from the bottom of her heart. She stared at the dragon from the bottom of her heart. She focused on her mind, feeling a hole, a connection between her and the dragon. _Hello_ she said in the Ancient Language.

The dragon, as it was climbing on the the centerpiece of the table, jumped to the surface of the table, walked over to her and looked up into her eyes. It tilted it's head, and a series of emotions and feelings passed through the connection. She then remembered, it was a baby, it needed to be taught how to speak. So she spent the rest of the day sitting with it, teaching it the Ancient Language.

The dragons just listened intently as she spoke, Blödhthringa had her father join in, helping her in teaching the dragon. Half way through, Blödhthringa's eyes widened, _oh right! I need to give you a name! Let's see..._ She began to think, but couldn't come up with a name for it. She still didn't know if it was male or female, she thought it would be rude to ask; or if it would understand. So she chose a serious of names, the dragon shook it's head at all of them. "Hmm..." Her father said, "How about _Bleithr?_ " Almost literally translating to _'White ruler of the sky'._ The dragon hummed, deep in it's chest at the name. Blödhthringa smiled and nodded, "Bleithr it is." The dragon tried to roar, but all that came out was small squeak and Blödhthringa let out a true, deep laughter until her gut was filled with painful merriment.

Her and her father spent the rest of the week talking to Bleithr, and it's growth astonished both of them, it had grown a foot longer and a few inches taller. On the fifth day, Blödhthringa felt someone step on her wards. She felt their mind, but they were shielded well. She stood and walked towards the door, Bleithr scurrying behind her.

She opened the door as the man walked up to it. He was wrapped in heavy coats and with a fur cap, and a sash with a pouch resting on his right hip. "I have a decree from his Royal Majesty, for Lady Gwen." He pressed the golden button that held the cover in place, lifted it up and dug around through a pile of papers and pulled out a white folded envelope with a gold and purple seal. How he was able to find it so quickly in that pile of papers, she knew not, but assumed he has his ways. "Thank you." She said as she took the envelope, and as she went to close the door, "Also, his majesty requests that you join him for dinner tomorrow at dusk, what say you?" She pondered it for a moment, "Tell King Nilfiem that I humbly accept. Would it be okay to bring Bleithr?" She asked, indicating towards the white dragon staring at the man, standing at Blödhthringa's feet. "Ah yes, I do believe his majesty wouldn't mind. Thank you for your time, I must be on my way." She thanked him again and closed the door as he turned and resumed his journey.

That night, Blödhthringa laid in bed, as the dragon laid on her chest, curled up, sleeping soundly. She reached out and ran a hand down it's body. _Little one_ she said in her head, the dragon cooed softly, and nuzzled her hand, still asleep. It's eyes slowly opened and she scratched under it's neck, it hummed with delight. _I apologize. I did not mean to wake you._ The dragon stood and stretched then shook its self from its nose to the tip of it's tail. _No... Worries._ Came a light voice from the dragon's mind.

Blödhthringa's eyes widened, _You can speak already?_

The dragon curled up on her again, before answering. _Very little._ Blödhthringa smiled. _But you understand more than you speak?_ The dragon's consciousness was already drifting, sleep creeping over it's thoughts. The answer came after a slight pause. _Yes._ Morning came and she taught Bleithr proper greetings and some verbs and some phrases and what they mean, Bleithr learned swiftly. "Father!" Blödhthringa called as she came down the stairs, he was sitting at the dining table, a servant had already served him. She nodded to the servant, "the usual, please." He bowed and hurried off. "What's got you so excited?" Asked her father. "Last night Bleithr spoke!" She cradled Bleithr in her arms. Her father rose an eyebrow, and could feel him reaching towards Bleithr with his mind. _Hello_ he called. Bleither replied, _good morning._ Her father's face lit up. "Incredible." _I get most of my knowledge from Blödhthringa's mind._ Bleithr says, proving her words. "You do?" Blödhthringa asked out loud. _When I can, I delve into your mind and gleam your knowledge of language. It's progressing slowly, but that is how I have learned to speak. That is the source of my knowledge of language._ Blödhthringa smiled. "Best. Dragon. Ever!" Bleithr hummed in it's chest. _It's simple._ But it was obviously pleased. _You wonder about it, but you need to look into my mind to find the answer you are searching for._ Said Bleithr and Blödhthringa was confused, but then nodded and reached into Bleithr's mind, it was unlike any other mind she had touched, but she found the information she had been searching for. "Female." She said, her father paused halfway through his meal and rose an eyebrow. "Female. Bleithr is female."

Blödhthringa spent the rest of the day talking and chatting with Bleithr and then as the day grew old, she dressed herself in her finest clothing; A tight sleek deep blue dress with white embroidery and a white undershirt, the dress split at her left thigh and curved, showing a fair bit of skin. She had sleek black flat footed dress shoes. Her hair was curly as usual as it tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. She hurried to the carriage that waited for her, sent by King Nilfiem. Bleithr slept in her lap as the carriage took her to the arranged location. The diner was set in the northern section of the town, which was reserved for her and him. She arrived with Bleithr on her shoulders. Servants led her to where the King was waiting, all other tables had been cleared out and in their absence sat a large table with a frilly white cover with purple and gold tassels. A servant pulled the chair out for her and pushed it in when she sat. As he departed another dimmed the lights slightly and another brought two menus and placed them in front of them, along with a small silver bell. When the servant departed, she picked up the menu as he did and looked through it. "Do not worry about expenses, everything had been paid for, order what you like." He said, a knot formed in her stomach, she lowered her menu. "My King, when you said dinner, I did not expect... it to be just the two of us." He also lowered his menu and rose an eyebrow, "Is it a problem?"

She shook her head and he returned his attention to his menu, she did the same. "Besides," He continued, "It is not just the two of us." He glanced at Bleithr, who sat proudly and silently on the table.

Once the two were ready to place their orders, Nilfiem rang the silver bell and not a second later a servant rushed towards them. They gave him their orders and he rushed off towards the kitchen, taking with him the menu's and the bell. Nilfiem interlocked his fingers and stared at Blödhthringa. "What is it's name?" He asked. "Her name is Belithr." He rose an eyebrow, "What does it mean?" He did not know the Ancient Language. "There is not an exact translation, but it roughly translates into this tongue as _White ruler of the skies._ " He nodded. "A good name..." He paused a servant brought them their food, and even a small plate of assorted meats for Bleithr. She attacked the meat even before the servant had placed the plate down fully, causing him to jerk back his hand, then instantly regaining his composure and bowed and took his leave. Intending to make conversation, for she felt awkward with the setting, it made her feel like the dinner had a more... intimate meaning; she began, "My King-" Nilfiem interrupted her. "Please, drop the formalities, I may be King, but I am still the same man you knew before I assumed the throne. I'd like it to keep it that way." She nodded. "..Nilfiem," she began again, feeling even more awkward calling the rightful King of this land by his name and only his name. "How goes the Varden's affairs? My father once told me you were having difficulty with Noblemen who were trying to cash in their debts." He nodded. "Aye. The ungrateful lot of 'em, didn't even wait a week into my coronation to inquire about the debt's my late mother owed them. No sympathy for son of the woman whom lead the Varden during the trying times of the Black War, and kept her sanity despite being captured and questioned by Galbatorix himself." Blödhthringa nodded. "Nasuada was truly a wonderful woman and leader." Nilfiem nodded. "Aye. It was a pity that she didn't marry the one she truly loved." Blödhthringa rose an eyebrow. "Whenever father wasn't around, she'd always tell me about some Rider named Murtagh, wondering if I'd meet him, seeing as she was convinced she'd not meet him again in her lifetime. Alas, she was correct, but she always spoke of him with such tender feelings, I had always wondered who this Murtagh person was to my mother. After father passed, I got to courage to ask her, and she told me how he had helped her keep her sanity during her imprisonment by the Black King. She told me of her true feelings, I felt saddened. She had been forced to settle for a diplomatic marriage, rather than the one she loved."

Blödhthringa didn't know why he was so easily divulging such information so quickly, but she just remained quiet. Unable to bring herself to respond, not wanting to insult him or insult Nasuada's memory along with having nothing to say. He sighed. "I don't want to have the same fate..." He said and she just nodded. "I too, wish not to have such a fate. But don't you think Eragon had it rough too, if not harder? He had been forced to abandon Alagaësia that he had fought so hard for, that he had bled for. Not to mention the story between him and Queen Arya, that is truly, heartbreaking. Although, I think there is more to it than just a simple goodbye between them after so much. There is more to the story between them she tells and what we know." He shrugged. "Truly. You are fascinated by the tales of Eragon the Second, huh?" She blushed, embarrassed, and nodded. Nilfiem smiled, "but now, you too, can create tales of your own. You are now a Dragon Rider too." She smiled and looked over at Bleithr as she tore into a piece of venison. "Indeed. Bleithr is most precious thing in my heart." She paused in her meal and gave a slow blink to Blödhthringa before continuing to devour the meat.

"This brings me to my last few talking points." He said as they finished, and the servants took their plates. Bleithr laid across her shoulders and Nilfiem and Blödhthringa walked towards the entrance, he stopped her and she turned to face him as he did her. "I have spoken to Queen Arya, informing her of Bleithr's hatching," even though he hadn't been taught to pronounce it correctly, he's only heard her speak it, yet he got it right the first time. She smiled at that. "Once winter breaks for spring, you are to travel to Ellesmera, where you are to be trained in magic and as Dragon and Rider." Her eyes widened, but the King continued, "And... As for the topic of our dinner, about love and marrying the one who you hold in your heart, as we both agreed, I have... something I want to ask you." He stared into her eyes, her mind begin to reel, as she began to wonder what he wanted to ask on such a topic. "..Blödhthringa," he said gently, "would you make me the happiest man alive... by becoming my Queen?"


	5. Chapter 4: Time is ever so precious

Blödhthringa's eyes widened, she was stunned, unable to respond. Of course she had thought of Nilfiem in a romantic light, he had been the only male that wasn't her father that she had spent so much time with. He went out of his way to learn more about her, she liked that, but... marriage? Sure they knew each other for a long time, she began feeling rushed. As with her race, she was not so easy to settle down or to love, as she knows that others of her race change with the wind, and humans even more so. "Are... Are you serious?" She asked him, and he nodded, deadly serious. On impulse, she reached out with her mind, but as always, he had been trained to guard his thoughts. She withdrew, her heart and mind jumbled, she did not know. Her answer wasn't no, nor was a yes. "Tell..." She said, then gulped, "Tell me why."

She feared he did not get her meaning, but he began. "It was as clear to me, the day I met you, that I wanted to wed you. Blödhthringa Caelinsdaughter, your eyes sparkle a thousand different colors, even now, their beauty is clear, your skin is fair, and behind your brilliant blue eyes is a brilliant mind. Talking with you as our parents spoke, only further strengthened my feelings. You are kind and wonderful, as much of a woman as your mother was." Blödhthringa's eyes widened and her heat fluttered, her mother was her weak point. "I will ask again... Blödhthringa-" Blödhthringa placed a slender finger on his lips, stopping him, "P..Please, give me time... I... Are you sure? Wouldn't your people look down on you for choosing a Elven mate, rather than a human?" He shook his head, and answered as she removed her finger. "I'm sure they'll come to love you over time as I have." She didn't know what to say, but one thing was clear to her. Her training and dream of being a Dragon Rider would most certainly interfere with their relationship, but even that was still a mystery to her. "There... There will be many hardships, you are King... I am Dragon Rider... Can I be sure you would remain faithful and your feelings stay true?" He took a step closer to her. "You have my word, as King, and as a man, I would never out step my promises and oaths to you."

Her cheeks flushed, "I..." Her answer was still clear to her, even as she tried to find a way around it. "Can I... Ask for more time, Nilfiem? This is..." His eyes widened and placed a hand on her shoulder, "O-Of course! I am sorry, I did not take your feelings into consideration. I shall wait, but I'd want an answer as soon as possible... my position becomes increasingly precarious without a mate, I get proposals daily." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I shall leave you with that for now." He smiled and walked her to the carriage. "I am thankful," He said as she entered the carriage, "that you did not turn me down, at least." She smiled back and he shut the door and waved as the carriage took off. She took a heavy sigh as he faded out of sight. _I wonder what father will think?_ She thought to herself. _I think he would stand by you. At least, I think that is what father's should do._ Said Bleithr. Blödhthringa didn't answer, she just scratched under Bleithr's neck scales, she hummed with delight. _I think for now I shall focus on my training._

When she returned home, she found Desmond and her father sitting at the table, sharing a drink. "You have returned? How was dinner?" Her father asked. Desmond eyed her, obviously pleased by her appearance. "It went well," She said then switched to the Ancient Language so Desmond would not understand, "After dinner, I must speak with you... it's important." Her father nodded and Blödhthringa went up stairs and changed into a more casual appearance, then flopped onto her bed, still unsure of her future. _Maybe our training will provide you with the insight you need._ Said Blethr as she explored the room. _Hopefully._ Her father touched her mind, _dinner is ready_ he said and withdrew. She went downstairs and three ate and chatted, Desmond was intrigued by Bleithr and was surprised to find that she spoke. Soon Desmond bode the three farewell and left. Her father handed her a coffee that he had prepared for her himself with the right amount of sugar mixed in. She took a sip as he asked, "Now what did you have to talk to me about?" She told him about Nilfiem's proposal. Her father listened with wide eyes. "I knew he had feelings for you-" Blödhthringa's eyes widened, "you did!?" He nodded, but continued, "I didn't think it extended that far, nor did I think he would propose to you so quickly." Blödhthringa nodded in agreement. He rubbed her back, "well I'm sure he'll wait. Did he say how long?" She shook her head. "I won't tell you what to do, you must decide yourself, but I urge you to give it a lot of thought." She nodded and headed to bed. Unsure as to what to future held.

For the remainder of the winter, she continued to talk with Bleithr as she grew. By the time winter ended, Bleithr was able to fly and was up to Blödhthringa's shoulders. Desmond tutored her along with Blödhthringa. Just yesterday, she had bode him farewell for good, for she was set to embark on her journey to Ellesmera. Snow still piled, but the weather was warmer and the streets were wet and slushy. She made her way to the Castle and entered, and made her way to the throne room. She entered, her father and King Nilfiem were there, along with his other advisers. "Ah, Blödhthringa and Bleithr." the two of them walked in side by side. "Are you set for your journey?" She nodded. "And what about my... offer?" He asked. She curtsied, "I have had a long time to think on this, but one thing is clear to me. I must ask for more time. I will travel to the forest of my people, complete my training and upon my return, I shall give you my answer. I do not have an estimation on how long my training will take, but I urge you to be patient." Before Nilfiem could speak, Yven answered, "I also urge you to be patient, My Lord, Elves do not makes such decisions lightly or swiftly. Allow her some peace of mind and the wisdom she will gain in her training, not to mention the maturing she'll go through, before asking this of her again." Blödhthringa gave her a thankful gaze and she nodded. He was silent for some time, "I here you, and as by my right, I agree to wait until you have finished your training and have returned here for your answer. May the stars watch over you." She bowed to Nilfiem and left with Bleithr. _Remind me, next time I see Yven alone, to thank her._ Bleithr didn't respond, but only sent her feeling understanding through their mental link. Bleithr often communicated with thoughts and feelings, only responded with her voice when she wanted to.

They headed towards the northern gate, where a group of Elves sent by Queen Arya awaited, to aid them on their journey to Ellesmera.


	6. Chapter 5: Shade Menace

For the first time, she met other Elves that weren't her father, her mother, or Yven.

They stood with their packs resting on the ground and their horses picketed nearby. As she neared them she realized their eyes weren't on her, but on Bleithr. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Said the lead elf, a tall proud women with cherry red hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was slim, with a gilded black sword on her left hip. She had a tight green and black outfit on, with many tightly wrapped layers of protective armor. "What is your name?" She asked Bleithr directly, who extended her mind out too all five of the elves and stated her name, short and simple, _Bleithr_ and then returned to her own mind.

"A fitting name." She said, "What of her Rider?" Blödhthringa inclined her head slowly, "Blödhthringa." The elf woman paused. "A vulgar name, for someone so striking." She said. "My name is Scarlet, I hail from the human city of Dras Leona, but has lived in Ellesmera for over two decades. I introduce," from left to right, she introduced the four elves standing behind her. "This is Vanir, he was the ambassador of the Elves before returning to the forest to serve Queen Arya and former sparing partner of Eragon-" Blödhthringa's eyes widened, "wait, really?!" She bombarded Vanir with tons of questions while the others watched. Bleithr reached out with her mind while Vanir answered all he could to the other elves, _You just pushed the Eragon button. My Rider has a obsession with him and Saphira, idolizing them in her mind. She aspires to be at least half the Dragon Rider that he was._ Scarlet nodded and waited for her to get all the information out of Vanir as possible. She then, embarrassed, bowed, "I-I'm sorry-" Scarlet laughed, "no need to apologize, your passion isn't a bad thing, just make sure you do not lose it, stay true to yourself and you'll do just fine." Blödhthringa bowed to her again. Scarlet continued, "this is Fao," she was a short Elven woman with pitch black hair and sharp black eyes and slightly yellower skin. "I hail from the city of Osilon," she said, her voice melodic and soft, but still carried enough bite that Blödhthringa could tell she was very intelligent.

Continuing, Scarlet said. "Here you have a human who has lived among our people for nearly his whole life, Don." Don bowed, he was a tall man with squared shoulders, deep brown hair and neatly trimmed beard that extended down the sides of his face and met at the corners of his bottom lip and encircled his mouth. "I am pleased to meet you and you, Bleithr." Blödhthringa was surprised, he spoke the Ancient Language well.

"Next to him you have Duthart." A woman with light brown hair that seemed to turn blonde at different angles, and steely grey eyes. Black paint covered the edges of her eyes and ended, giving her eyes a sharper contrast between the whites of her eyes; while her eyes seemed to have wings due to the paint. They all had similar outfits that Scarlet did, but some had darker shades of green and black. Vanir had a sword belted on his right hip, Fao had a bow and quiver strung on her back and no other visible weapons, Don had two war axes on both hips and Duthart had a pale yellow blade and a mysterious item wrapped in black cloth tied to her back by a strap that extended from her right shoulder through the middle of her chest and at her left hip and around. The edges protruded above her right shoulder and behind her left hip.

"We belong to a larger group called _Upholders of Balance,"_ Scarlet said, "A group created by Queen Arya, that helps preserve the balance between the races and help protect those with a future such as you and Bleithr. Let us waste no time, are you aware of the Shade menace?" Blödhthringa's eyes widened, "s-shade menace?" Scarlet seemed displeased by the news, but it quickly vanished. "I see. So your father and King Nilfiem are fond of you, so they must have kept you in the dark." Blödhthringa gulped. "What do you mean?" Scarlet continued, "Listen, the world isn't as peaceful as they would like for you to believe. Some remnants of the Black King still remains and not to mention, as I've said, the Shade Menace. The Black Hand, Galbatorix's secret assassin organization, radically transformed into a cult of worship, at first they were just annoying and a thorn, politically, but wasn't anything threatening. They escalated, for some insane reason, by having the 32 higher ups in their organization transform themselves into Shades. We do not know how they did it, but now an entire secret underground organization led my 32 Shades exist, and wish to raze everything. Starting with the forest of the Elves. They have implemented strange magic, magic to circumvent wards as one such example. We are experienced in fighting them, and we are here to personally escort you to Ellesmera where you will be safe until you complete your training."

Blödhthringa looked at Bleithr and nodded. "I.. I understand." Scarlet led Blödhthringa to where they had picketed their horses, while the other Elves retrieved their packs. She handed Blödhthringa the rains of a tall proud stallion. "Bleithr intends to fly for a majority of the trip, do you have a problem with that?" Asked Blödhthringa and Scarlet shook her head, "not at all, just make sure she doesn't fly too far. She will have plenty of time to hunt when we settle down, but we will be able to cover vast distances with ease. Let us begin." Everyone straddled their horses and tied their pack onto the saddles and Blödhthringa watched as light poured through the large metal gates as they slowly slid open. _This begins our new life... As Dragon and Rider._ Said Blödhthringa and Bleithr just sent an image of Blödhthringa and the others from the sky as she flew by overhead.


	7. Chapter 6: Ellesméra

Blödhthringa and the others rode until her back was sore and stiff, the constant jumping around as the horse galloped grew increasingly more and more painful as the day grew long. Soon Bleithr sent her exhaustion to Blödhthringa, she informed Scarlet and she nodded, allowing them a few hours to rest and for Bleithr to hunt. The moment their stomachs settled, their journey resumed. The distance they covered was astonishing to Blödhthringa and she enjoyed every minute. She has never been outside of Ilirea before, as Du Weldenvarden appeared on the horizon, due east of them, the glow of Gil'ead could be faintly seen. If they would travel about five or so miles east, the city would come into view. Gil'ead was on of the first of human cities that elves has began to live outside of their forest.

Her father hinted at a friend of his living in Gil'ead, Blödhthringa wished, when she had completed her training, to visit the city. They rode into the night, stopped as the night grew late, before the towering trees. When Fao saw Blödhthringa gaping, "You've seen nothing yet, there are even older and larger trees deeper into Du Weldenvarden.

They strode into Du Weldenvarden as Scarlet said, "If this were the days of old, we would still have wards placed around the edges of Du Weldenvarden, preventing anything from entering our grand forest from the sky. Queen Arya, in an act of good faith, removed them. She met a lot of resistance, but I believe it was a good move." With that, they set up camp deep into beginning of Du Weldenvarden, after they ate they rolled out sleeping bags around a larger than normal fire. "I'll take the first watch," said Vanir as he walked into the underbrush. Bleithr laid, curled up by Blödhthringa who pet her and scratched under her chin. _You know, the more I look at you, the more I start to believe this is all a dream._ Blödhthringa said. Bleithr opened one small bright purple eye and blinked slowly. _I could bite you, then you could tell if you really were dreaming._ Blödhthringa smiled, _I think I'll pass_ Bleithr snorted with small merriment, a small train of black smoke appeared briefly from her nostrils, as they have for some time now; but she still has yet to breathe fire yet.

They awoke early next morning and resumed their journey, Bleithr let out a small roar, the others looked up with small smiles. Bleithr sent Blödhthringa an image of what it's like above the trees.

As they continued their journey, Blödhthringa began to notice an almost unnoticeable change in the forest. The trees were taller and more proud, the grass and even the moss were of richer and darker shades, the trees seemed to begin to part and clump together, forming small brief passage ways. "We're nearing Ellesmera." Scarlet pointed out. Blödhthringa had never been to Du Weldenvarden, let alone an elven city, so she did not know what to expect. She has also seen fairths of Ellesmera and illustrations, and once had her father describe what he could to her.

Scarlet's group slowly came to a stop and not even a second later, the morning air shifted to reveal an elf standing before them, sheathed in a brilliant ray of light that slanted down from the ceiling. He was garbed in flowing robes with a circlet of silver upon his brow. "Gilderien-elda, I, Scarlet, request permission to enter Ellesmera. Accompanying me, as you know as we departed, Fao, Don, Vanir, and Duthart. Also, we come bringing guests." Scarlet looked back at Blödhthringa and Bleithr. They parted as she strode forth on her horse and bleithr crawled next to her. They stopped before Gilderien, who she's heard stories about from tales and from her father. She did not know what wrath may incur if he refused their entry. "My name is Blödhthringa and this my dragon Bleithr. We've been summoned here to train to become proper Dragon and Rider. May we enter?" Gilderien was silent for a pair of heartbeats, then nodded. "I grant you all access. As long as you keep the peace and be without violence, you are welcome to stay however long you like." With the same shift in the air, he vanished.

Without another word, Scarlet strove forth and Blödhthringa and Bleithr followed. The elven city was unlike anything she had ever seen, as stunning as it was different. Their homes, the entire city, literally was the forest. They made the forest their homes and it welcomed them with open arms. Every where she looked, magic, trees, nature, elves, these were the breath-taking and infamous cities of the elves, and this is supposedly their most grand. The most grand however, was the Menoa Tree. She had only read about it, but it was that and more in person. As they passed it, on their way to see Queen Arya, Blödhthringa couldn't help herself. She handed the reigns of her proud white stallion to Scarlet, who before she could ask, leapt onto one of the Menoa Tree's roots, she walked toward the tree and placed a hand on the bark. Unlike usual bark, the tree was warm and every minute or two a small vibration could be felt deep inside the tree. As if it were a beating heart. She extended her mind to the tree, it's consciousness was vast, and as the stories said, it's mind encompassed the whole of Du Weldenvarden, with it's influence being the weakest at the edges. Withdrawing back to herself, she walked to the edge and looked down to see Scarlet by herself, without the horses. "I sent the others ahead," she said as Blödhthringa leaped down to her. "You will have all the time to sight see when you are in training, but we must report to her Majesty beforehand." Blödhthringa was embarrassed, but curtsied. "I must apologize, I've got a hobby of learning and discovery, I've read much about our world and especially of my home land, that I had not even seen yet. One of my many great interests was the Menoa Tree, I couldn't help myself."

Scarlet smiled. "I promise to tell you all I can someday, but let us go." Blödhthringa nodded and followed Scarlet, but still continued to look around and gleam everything she could. So much culture and the world of her people; it all spiraled around her, but she was eager to learn all she could.


	8. Chapter 7: The Queen and her Dragon

Blödhthringa walked through Ellesmera and to a lone meadow where she beheld a large gleaming, sleeping, forest green, dragon. His scales glittered a million different shades of green, but they blended so well together it could only be described as one constant, blending, shade of green; however the tips of his paws and tail was white.

His massive body rose and fell as he breathed, then Blödhthringa spotted her, the regal queen of the elves, Arya. She knelt in the meadow, a slim forest green dress with royal red strips flowing from under her arms and down to the ends of her dress, her sleeves ended just above her elbows, her perfect skin tone included her arms. The soft sunlight and the magic flowing through the area, a dragon laying down sleeping peacefully, the scene was so calming Blödhthringa's excitement had died down. Arya was busy planting flowers, odd flowers of different sizes, shapes, and vibrant colors, all beautiful in their own way.

"Queen Arya." Said Scarlet, who had an odd tinge to her voice, obviously also affected by the sight. Her head looked up swiftly, she then set the flower she was going to plant, back in the small clay pot and stood, brushed off the dirt of her dress and smiled. "Welcome, Blödhthringa." She said, her voice smooth and flowing, but confident, she was everything she could have hoped for. "Thank you for having me, My Queen." Arya answered with a nod, "Where is your dragon?" Blödhthringa looked up and Bleithr swooped low and flew overhead and went back into the sky. Queen Arya smiled at her. "What is her name?" She asked, "Bleithr." Queen Arya smiled, "wonderful name."

Bleither landed a short moment later, behind Queen Arya in the meadow and sniffed some flowers. _The aroma is quite nice._ She said to everyone. The large green dragon stirred, lifted his head, and snorted, a blast of warm air flew over the meadow. _Allow me to welcome you personally, Bleithr. My name is Fírnen._ Blödhthringa bowed to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Fírnen." Bleithr crawled over to Fírnen slowly and sniffed him, he watched her tentatively. _You have the most beautiful paws._ She pointed out, the tips of his paws were white. Everyone smiled at that, even in the face of someone as powerful and brilliant as Fírnen, Bleither was confident in herself.

"We are to teach you the basics," Said Queen Arya, breaking their brief moment. "Fírnen with Bleithr and me with you. During the time you are under our wing-" _-You may only refer to us as Master-_ "not as queen-" _Or dragon-_ "but master, are we clear?" Blödhthringa nodded. "Yes, Master." Arya nodded. "Since we are not in any rush, we will have you put to a slow pace, then move accordingly, tailored to you, test you where you shine, and boost you where you fail. The first step is already complete to my liking, you two are already close despite the short time you've had together. Continue familiarizing yourselves with each other, but for the second lesson, it will begin right now."

Blödhthringa rose an eyebrow and Queen Arya said, "I want you both to," She said pulling out a folded sheet of paper from the folds of her dress, "to weave spells for these specific tests, don't actually cast the spells, but let me and Fírnen hear what you come up with."

The list of spells were odd and ranged from peeling a potato to changing the pigment of moss, varying in complication of the task. The first dozen were easy for Bleithr and Blödhthringa, but eventually their progress slowed, then, on the third list, she was forced to stop. "Not bad." Queen Arya said as Blödhthringa handed her back the paper. "I've pretty much got a full spectrum of your knowledge of the Ancient Language. Bleithr got her knowledge from you, correct?" Blödhthringa nodded. "Good. Then, while you read up on the Ancient Language-" _I will instruct Bleithr in the art of breathing fire._

As Fírnen said that, Bleithr's mind was enveloped with a fervor, one of excitement, she was eager to learn. Blödhthringa turned to leave, but then paused and looked back, "Fírnen," He turned his head and looked at her with a large amber eye. "Bleithr doesn't always answer or reply, and when she does she often uses feelings and smells to communicate, only using her voice when she wants to. I thought you'd want to know." Fírnen dipped his head slowly in a nod and Blödhthringa bowed to him and Queen Arya again and left with Scarlet. Scarlet lead her through the grand hall to a massive library, she lead her up a small set of stairs and motion with a finger to a large section below the large colored window. "The books you'll find there are on the ancient language." Scarlet walked over to it with Blödhthringa and picked out a total of 6 books and handed them to Blödhthringa, "You will want to read these first, follow me." Blödhthringa continued to follow Scarlet, leading her to a small office, she opened a drawer in the desk and grabbed a bunch of rolled up paper, an ink well, and a feathered pen. "As you read, copy each letter and pronounce each sound until you are overly familiar with it. Do this on your off time when you are not in training." Blödhthringa nodded. They stopped by large steep stairs, a structure far above them. "This is where you and Bleithr will be staying while you are training here. It is usually reserved for the Head Dragon Rider, a title currently held by Eragon Shadeslayer, but... He isn't here to take up residence. However, he and Saphira stayed her when they trained under Oromis and Gleadr." Blödhthringa look up the winding stair case.

She's read about it. "Thank you Scarlet." She dipped her head in a nod. "Just doing my duty." She went up and to the third level, reading the books Scarlet gave her, when she felt Bleithr's mind. _Finished with your training?_ Bleithr sent her feelings of exhaustion and accomplishment. _I've learned to breath fire, not through my mouth, but my nose, I will master this._ Blödhthringa sent her a mental nod, she heard a thud and a bunch of noise below her as Bleithr landed through the thin membrane made for a dragon. _Where are you?_ Asked Bleithr, _Up in the study, I'll be right down._ Blödhthringa piled up her books and scrolls, along with her ink well and pen, and brought them down. Bleithr's tongue flickered out of her mouth, tasting the air. _The ink is very strong._ Blödhthringa nodded, but set up on a desk instead of up in the study, due to her wanting to be with Bleithr. Bleithr laid near by on her large bed that the elves had kept clean even in their absence. As Blödhthringa worked, she could recall the lessons of breathing fire Bleithr had learned from Fírnen, even as Bleithr had learned language from her. Soon, when Blödhthringa had enough with writing the runes and memorizing then, she packed everything up and walked over to Bleithr. Bleithr opened one eye and watched her with a large deep purple eye; her eyes had always been beautiful to Blödhthringa, her eyes were a deep dark violet in the middle, fading to the black of her pupil and faded to a light, bright, purple on the outside, bordering pink.

Bleithr, understanding Blödhthringa intentions, shifted so her wing wasn't in the way, Blödhthringa laid down and between Bleithr's curved neck and her shoulder. The two were happy in each other's presence, and in this happiness, their dreams took them.


	9. Chapter 8: Eragon

Eragon stood on the top floor balcony, clad in casual and simple attire, one he had grown accustomed too as he spent time in his new home. The hall they had built was modeled after Doru Araeba; it was 3 stories tall, large enough for two dragons the size of Saphira to fly in side by side. They had everything they needed, food, shelter, a place for elf and dragon to live, and fertile forest land for farming and for wild dragons. Eragon had stashed the Eldunari in a chamber in the first floor, gilded, padded cushions for each one. The eggs that they had transported with them sat beneath the ground, where they had found another molten river, which they used to keep the eggs warm. A number of wards and spells protected the eggs and the hall. Saphira laid inside, asleep, as Eragon stared up at the starry sky. _The sky is clearer here_ He thought as he continued to examine the heavens.

As he did, his thoughts drifted to his old home, Alagaësia. The first thing that came to mind was Arya, he wondered how she was doing, he had only contacted her twice since they landed, but each time only deepened the hole in his heart. Before he could stop himself, drunk in the emotions coursing through him, he whispered Arya's true name as low as he could. It was the last thing she had given him, a long time has past since then, he wondered if the name was still hers. His thoughts then drifted to Roran, if his memory served, Roran and Katrina would be old or dead by now, but he had no way of knowing. The mirrors only allowed brief moments of contact, some unknown interference, only allowing him to speak of important matters in that brief span. For some reason, the mirrors only worked once every three weeks, for around 5 minutes; and only he could contact them, not the other way around. When he had finally finished construction of the hall and released some of the eggs into the wild to hatch, many years had passed and when he had attempted to contact Nasuada through the mirror, colors appeared on the surface, but then vanished. He tried again a few days later, same result. Heartbroken, he had continued his work. After some dragons had hatched for the elves, and many generations of wild dragons flew through the forest, he tried again. This time, it worked, revealing the interior of a room he realized must be Nasuada's personal quarters.

He peered through the mirror, the image seemed so surreal, as if he could reach out and touch it, there in front of him was, home. As he grew homesick and it was evident that no one was going to appear, he went to end the spell, but then a figure peered into the mirror from the right side. A dark skinned woman with long straight black hair appeared. With a shock, he realized it could be no one other than Nasuada. Her eyes widened, "Eragon?!" Her voice sent a warm wave of relief through him, as it sent a wave of cold chill through him; the ice cold bite of reality. He dipped his head, "It is I." She hurried and sat down in the chair and they spoke, she had brought him up to speed since the war, but as Eragon made to speak, the mirror's colors blotted and distorted, then vanished. Eragon was saddened, but he was happy she had been well, but he was slightly worried, more time had passed than he thought, _she must be deep into her adult years_ , thought Eragon to Saphira. _Time passes when we have work to be done._ She said. _Yes, but how much?_

He succeeded in contacting Arya some time later, before focusing on his work. It was only when two students of him and Saphira had begun advancing into their studies, that he wanted to ferry some eggs back to Alagaësia. Arya had requested it, insisting that they could use the Dragon Riders. He sent his two students with a total of 5 eggs, and they had yet to return.

An unknown amount of time passed since then, Eragon often lost track. He also often wondered if this is how the elves felt in their forest. Eragon continued his own training with Saphira, and as they built the hall and raised dragons; he found the elves viewing him with a level of respect they had not before. He was unmistakably their leader and they answered to him without question. He had not wanted a seat of power, nor did he think he fully had one, but he had come to accept it.

As he was heading out with Saphira to check on some of the newly hatched dragons, an elf ran up to him, an elf by the name Olin, a dragon had just hatched for him, he was still in the beginning of his training. "Shadeslayer!" He shouted, "A ship approaches from the west!" Eragon scowled. "What do you mean, 'a ship'?" The elf bowed. "Just as I meant it. It's our ship." Eragon's brow deepened. _For them to have returned so early, something must have happened._ Eragon said to Saphira. "Let's go greet them."

Eragon and Saphira, as well as the other elves, stood on the shore as the boat was getting closer. It anchored a ways off shore due to the beach, they had nearly run aground the first time. Two large figures rose from the boat, glittering green and gold, the two dragons rose into the sky and lazily glided towards them. Saphira reared and roared at them in greeting, two harmonious roars came from the two dragons flying towards them. They landed, shaking the very Earth beneath their feet, one of the elves, Gao, as he was named, stared into Eragon's eyes. "What brings you back so early?" Asked Eragon. Gao looked at the other elf on the golden dragon's back, then back at Eragon. "Eragon-Elda," He said finally, "You.. may need to sit down."


	10. Chapter 9: My Kingdom for a sword!

Blödhthringa spent the next month familiarizing herself with the Ancient Language until Arya was more than satisfied with her knowledge and pronunciation; so that she was sure Blödhthringa would not fail when weaving a spell. Fortunately, Blödhthringa may not have had an extensive knowledge in the Ancient Language, but her mother taught her the basics and she was familiar with it's sounds and vowels. During that month, Bleithr grew larger, to the point she was now larger than Blödhthringa and was able to breath fire, a blinding white torrent twice the length of her own body. When she had finally mastered it, she had been very pleased with herself. As the two of them learned, they learned through each other, Bleithr learned about the Ancient Language and Blödhthringa learned how to breath fire.

Fírnen and Arya brought her and Bleithr to the Crags of Tel'naeír, where she explained Eragon and Saphira had been taught her by their predecessors, Oromis and Glaedr. Blödhthringa was humbled, she had never met The Cripple Who is Whole or his golden dragon, but she still had a place in her heart for them, as did the whole of her race. They still mourned the passing of Oromis, Glaedr lived on, however it was unclear to Blödhthringa as to how.

There Blödhthringa was instructed in magic and mental combat, whilst Bleithr went off with Fírnen, to learn air movements and how to identify air currents and their direction.

Many many months passed as they learned under Queen Arya and her dragon, Bleithr was at least a quarter of Fírnen's size, surprising growth for everyone. Her white scales glittered brilliantly in the light, illuminating everything around her, always demanding the attention of everyone around her. They learned exceptionally fast, Blödhthringa learned that she had been gifted with a natural vast amount of magic, however she failed at controlling it, often losing control. Arya told her she had the potential to be the strongest spell caster in the present save for Eragon and herself, if she mastered it. Bleithr had no such inhibitions, she continued to advance. It was around another month later that Queen Arya walked with Blödhthringa through Ellesmera and to a low hut with a forge outside. As they approached, an elf with long red hair tied back into a long messy bun, with a tight black shirt that cut off at the shoulders and black pants, she labored over her anvil singing while hammering the white hot metal with practiced percision. Queen Arya stopped and seemed content on waiting for her to finish so Blödhthringa stood and waited with her. The elf finally stopped hammering and held the blade up and examined the blade, runes glowed along it's surface, then stuck it back into the burning forge and stirred the coals; then stepped on the bellows and the forge glowed brighter. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, then finally turned towards them. "Yes, My Queen?" Arya inclined her head slightly, "Urreal, I wanted to place an order." Urreal's brow furrowed. "I'm already up to my neck in orders, but for my Queen I can make an exception. Very well, what would you need? You already have Támerlein. My master worked on that sword for you, hadn't she? Are you displeased with her work?" Queen Arya shook her head. "I do not come to complain, I've come," she gestured to Blödhthringa, "To place an order for a Rider's Blade." Urreal rose an eyebrow at Blödhthringa. "A rider, huh?... Very well. It has been... some time since my master passed, she taught me everything she knew before then, I have not crafted a Rider's Sword before, but I believe I know how. My master and I created a new metal, one that works just as well as Brightsteel, but thankfully there is still some left from the ore that Eragon and Saphira had found under the Menoa Tree, I'll use a combination to save the Brightsteel we have."

Blödhthringa dipped her head in understanding, believing Urreal to know what she was talking about, then, "Who is this master you keep referring to?" Urreal seemed saddened. "The master I speak of, refers to the elf Rhunön, she was a master blacksmith -such a great blacksmith that even the Dwarves mourned her passing- and forged all the rider swords from the ancient times, and was the oldest of our race. She took me in when I was orphaned and taught me everything she knew and more, before deciding to pass into the void; saying that she had witnessed the Riders in their golden age, their fall, and their return, she did not want to see them fall again if they had to. Nor did she want to forge the weapons for their doom anymore. I was... saddened for awhile, but decided It my duty to live up to her expectations. I am not as good of a blacksmith as she, but I am confident I can follow her likeliness; as I have learned from the best."

Blödhthringa nodded, feeling humbled. "Thank you for shared, Urreal-elda." She shrugged, "Don't think much of it, everyone should know master's tale, as many already do. Now, where is your dragon?" Blödhthringa looked up, Bleithr who had been circling overhead while listening, floated down and landed a few feet next to them. _I am here._ She declared. "A magnificent hide," Urreal said, looking at Bleithr with a gleam in her eyes. "What is your name, mighty dragon?" _Bleithr._ She said as proudly one might when declaring their child had gotten into a prestigious college. Urreal stared at Bleithr, even circled her a few times, when she was confident she knew the color of her scales, walked over to the edge of her forge. She shuffled around in a bin and pulled out two rods of metal, then tossed one to Blödhthringa, "Let's see what you got!" She said, Blödhthringa quickly came over her surprise and crossed iron rods with Urreal. She relied heavily on the training she had received from Arya, she had no battle experience to back it up. When Blödhthringa believed Urreal would overwhelm her, she stopped, then marched inside her hut and pulled out large multicolored rock of some sort. _That must be the Brightsteel._ She thought to herself.

For the rest of the day, Queen Arya, Blödhthringa and Bleithr, watched Urreal as she worked and Blödhthringa couldn't help but sway in the melody as Urreal weaved magic into the blade. As she paused to put the blade back into the forge, Blödhthringa spoke up, "Um, Urreal-elda, could I make a suggestion?" She rose an eyebrow. "During the coloring phase, which is soon I think, could you put in a little drops of red?" Urreal continued to stare at her with a puzzled look until Blödhthringa realized she wanted her to explain why. "Because, I want the sword to represent me and Bleithr, our sword, but since it is me who will wield it, I thought I'd include a little of myself into the blade. As you know, my name translates to "Blood Rain" so I was wondering if you could give it a little... blood rain." Urreal was silent for some time and Blödhthringa thought she had misspoken, then she turned and pulled the blade out of the forge, "very well." She said at last, "Unlike master, I have flair for aesthetics."

After that, they continued to watch as she worked and as the night grew old and Blödhthringa's hunger began to settle in, Urreal held up the gleaming sword, "Finished," she sounded tired, but that was to be expected. She took a deep breath, then brandished it towards Blödhthringa and she caught her breath. For a instrument of death, the sword was a beautiful work of art. The sword was long and heavy, as Blödhthringa liked, her fighting style needed more weight to it, the blade itself was iridescent white with beautifully crafted red dripping from the tip of the blade, running seemingly as naturally as water down to the base of the blade. It was truly a magnificent blade and even the scabbard was white and red. "Here." Urreal handed the blade to Blödhthringa and she admired it up close. "Thank you, Urreal-elda." She shrugged. "Now then, what shall we name it?" Blödhthringa looked toward Bleithr who was curled up nearby, watching them with a large purple eye. "Silverlight." They agreed on. Urreal nodded, "simple and fitting." She then engraved the runes for it on the blade of the sword and the scabbard then sheathed the blade and held out to Blödhthringa again. "Rider." She said formally. "I offer you the first Rider's blade I have ever forged, it is the best blade I have ever forged, do you swear to only use it to carve yourself a righteous path; to never wield the blade with evil intent?" Blödhthringa bowed. "I swear." Blödhthringa said in the ancient language. Urreal smiled, "Then straighten yourself, Rider, carry Silverlight into battle and make enemies fear your name. Carry the legacy of mine and my master with you, always." Blödhthringa accepted the sword and strapped it to her waist. "I cannot thank you enough, Urreal-elda." She shrugged. "I am sure you are all tired and hungry after so long, I certainly need to rest. Go, I will expect my payment as soon as possible, My Queen." Arya nodded to Urreal, "of course."

Blödhthringa, Quen Arya, and Bleithr, set to return to the Crags of Tel'naeír.


	11. Chapter 10: Blessings upon us

Blödhthringa Bleithr learned fast, however Blödhthringa quickly learned she did not have natural skill for swordplay, she was moderate with a bow, but was good with her mind. Bleithr learned more about the air and the sky as well as more and more complicated aerial maneuvers. Blödhthringa continued to read about the Ancient Language when she had time, other times she spent her time walking or flying around with Bleithr. She would then go with Bleithr to catch game and eat. After they ate and their stomachs settled, they flew together. As Blödhthringa enjoyed her glittering scales and the breath-taking view, her thoughts returned of home. _What do you think I should answer?_ Blödhthringa asked, referring to her proposal from Nilfiem.

Bleithr didn't answer for some time, _I don't know. Dragons don't mate for the same reasons as those who walk on two legs. I can't really tell you, It's your life who will be affected, mine in an indirect way, but from what I can understand from the behavior of the two legs is this; don't make the decision lightly, consider all options and angles, decide what's in your heart. That is all I can say in that matter, it ultimately comes down to how you feel._ Blödhthringa was silent and pondered her words for a time. She tapped Bleithr's side, _In any case, let us return, we resume our training tomorrow._ Bleithr didn't reply, but banked to the left, towards Ellesmera. She trained until snow fell once again, Bleithr was as big as a hill, their bond grew ever so stronger as did their abilities. Queen Arya and Firnen concluded that they have completed their basic training of Dragon and Rider, what they need is experience and time, then when Eragon sends the next shipment of eggs, will go to the beyond to train with him and help raise the dragons.

Blödhthringa and Bleithr bowed to them, "Thank you, masters." Blödhthringa said out loud and with her mind. Arya smiled, "No need to call me master anymore, you've graduated. The morning is still young and you've already packed as instructed, go, fly swiftly to Ilirea and carry our blessing." Blödhthringa bowed again, not saying anything. _You and Bleithr are allowed to return to Ellesmera whenever you want and are welcome to stay among us, you will always have a home with your people._ Firnen said and Blödhthringa bowed to him as well. With that, Blödhthringa climbed into the saddle and her and Bleithr took off, heading for home. _How we have changed._ Said Blödhthringa. Bleithr sent a silent mental nod, then said, _Let those who challenge us tremble before our might, run in fear of my very sight and cower from your probing mind._ Blödhthringa felt better with that. She sent Bleithr her emotions, unable to find words to explain herself, and Bleithr hummed deep in her chest. As they flew, Blödhthringa continued to review what she had learned. She hadn't managed to reach Arya's satisfaction with a blade, but she just concluded that Blödhthringa just wasn't cut out for it. But, she did make Blödhthringa train harder in that field than the others, to the point that Arya found that Blödhthringa style of fighting would be defensive and a battle of wits, to try to out think and maneuver her enemies rather than out match them. Blödhthringa was exceptional in her mental combat, found that by imagining her thoughts into objects, made it stronger and more effective. During her mental bouts of Arya, she attempted it, she focused on the poem she continuously said to herself until everything else was non-existent, then took that concentration on that poem and wrapped into a tightly woven spear and thrust it as Arya. It worked too well, she pierced Arya's mind like glass hitting the ground. When Blödhthringa tried again, she made Arya pause, but found that since Arya was prepared for it, was able to defend herself against it; so then as with her sword fighting, Blödhthringa has to continuously out think her opponents in that field. She had mastered controlling her magic, but was only able to use small amounts at a time to avoid mistakes.

They rested once at the edge of Du Weldenvarden, then traversed the rest of the way and one dragon back it was a lot faster. The sun had begun to descend from it's peak when they arrived in range of the sentries. Horns blared throughout the walls of the city, Bleithr let loose a roar that drowned out the horns for a few seconds, announcing their arrival. They flew over the walls as the sentries stared at Bleithr in awe, which made he gleam with satisfaction. They circled over the white dome of the throne room, after a few minutes, mechanisms boomed throughout the city, and the dome split and slowly an opening appeared big enough for Bleithr to fly through and she descended. They landed behind the throne with a loud crash. Bleithr lowered herself and allowed Blödhthringa to slide off and stretch. Nilfiem and his advisors stood behind his throne as they looked at her, Blödhthringa was relieved to see her father. He stared at them in awe as did everyone else, they glanced at Blödhthringa but Bleithr demanded their attention, she lowered herself to ground and curled up, seemingly uninterested in the attention she was getting, but Blödhthringa knew she was beaming inside. Blödhthringa knelt, "My King, I have returned." The room was silent for some time, but Nilfiem finally said, "rise, Dragon Rider." Blödhthringa did as she was told. "You seem... more confident in yourself." Said Nilfiem. Blödhthringa curtsied to him in the red and white dress that Arya had woven for her. "You are most kind, My King." He seemed to want to say something and when he gathered his courage, her father strode towards her. "Blödhthringa," he said, her father's voice and presence after so long was comforting. "Are you and Bleithr well?" Blödhthringa nodded. "Never better. What about you?" He smiled softly. "Better now that you have returned. Then, Queen Arya has given you her blessing?" Blödhthringa nodded. "And the dress?" Asked Nilfiem from behind her father. "My Queen wove it for me, as a gift. I accepted it most graciously." He nodded. "Made by royalty, for a beauty as royal as the craftier." He said.

Blödhthringa nodded to her father and stepped past him and stared at Nilfiem as she walked forward. "I.." she said finally, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I have my answer."


	12. Chapter 11: It is, for the best

The room became tense, "You.. You have?" Nilfiem stumbled out. Blödhthringa nodded, lowered her gaze to the ground before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I accept your feelings for me, Nilfiem," she said, relief spread across his face and before he could reply, "but I must, with a heavy heart, inform you that I refuse." Nilfiem looked pale and sick and once again, before he could answer, Blödhthringa continued. "I won't deny that I have feelings for you, both romantically and friendly, we have been near each other entirely too long for those not to exist, but, my duties as a Dragon Rider and your duties as King are too demanding. If I were to be Queen, I will outlive you, and I'd end up becoming Queen and we'd have another Galbatorix." Her father scowled at that, "Blödhthringa-" He began, but Blödhthringa continued. "I thought long and hard about this, if under different circumstances, I'd might accept. Circumstances such as if I was born human, and if Bleithr hadn't hatched for me, both of which are irreversible; then I might have been inclined to accept. I will not turn my back on my own kind nor do I have any regret in my heart, that Bleithr hatched for me. She is my partner and I will stick by her side no matter what, even if that means going against the world. As long as I have Bleithr, nothing else matters. But my King, no," She walked closer to Nilfiem until they were an arms-width away. "Nilfiem," she said in a soft voice, "But Nilfiem, even if I were to accept to become your queen, my duties demand I leave Alagaësia and aid Eragon in raising the dragons from extinction." She reached out and softly placed a hand on his cheek, he trembled beneath her touch. "I could not possibly conduct my duties as Queen from so far away, It would not be possible, the people would object, and their objections would be justified. So, I am sorry, Nilfiem, but..." She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek as she had once done before. "I must decline your generous and humble offer of your hand in marriage." She removed her hand and took a couple steps back and slightly bowed to him.

Blödhthringa worried he would object, but he just sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I feared that would be the case, I came mostly to the same conclusion, but I had hoped to work through it with you." He stretched, then his voice took on a harder, more formal, tone. "Blödhthringa, I want a detailed report on your training and time in Ellesmera." Blödhthringa told him what she could, leaving out anything that she had sworn to keep secret. Before long, she knew he longed to continue talking with her, but she could also tell that he was in pain due to her presence. She bowed to him. "I have told you all I could, My King," she said and curtsied to him, "The day grows long and me and Bleithr are quite tired from our trip and hungry. We must be on our way." He swallowed and struggled to find words, then said, "three days from now, in the garden of the palace, we will hold a feast for your completing your training and ascension to a full fledged Dragon and Rider. We could not be more proud." He bowed to her as did his whole council. "You've grown wise and your tongue ever so smooth." Said Yven, "You seem a lot more confident in yourself and more like an elf." She twisted her hand over her heart as elves did in traditional greeting and Blödhthringa returned in kind. "May the stars watch over you," Yven said in the Ancient Language, signifying the end of their greeting; but Blödhthringa was shocked that she spoke first, but hid it.

Nilfiem bid her farewell and she and Bleithr took off. They didn't have to fly far to reach her old home, they landed in the backyard in front of the gazebo, scaring the servants working on the garden statues to death. "Calm," Blödhthringa said as she leaped to the ground, "It is only I, Gwen and Bleithr." The servants bowed to her and she went inside, bathed and changed into a royal blue dress that surprisingly still fit her. It had black roses lining from her left hip up her left side, and across her chest, stopping at the edge of her right breast. She ordered food be brought to Bleithr who had curled herself up outside. Bleithr was laying outside with Bleithr, reading, when her father came home. She felt her old wards activate, Blödhthringa silently replaced them with newer and better ones as her father walked through the house to them. As he came into the garden, the servants bowed to him, "Lord Caelin." They said, then returned to their work. Blödhthringa closed her book and stood. Her father was mesmerized by Bleithr. "I was only a boy during the Black War, I don't remember Saphira or Eragon much, except for their tales... to see a real live dragon is... Amazing. Not to mention she is paired with my own blood. I am most pleased to welcome you to our family." Bleithr lifted her head and leveled one large, gleaming purple eye at Blödhthringa's father. _I wouldn't want to be anywhere else._ She blinked once before returning to her resting position. "You know, I wasn't surprised when you turned King Nilfiem down, you know. I knew you'd know better." Blödhthringa simply smiled, "Aye. The hand of fate is as bitter as cold is it's bite." Her father nodded. "It would not due for an elf to rule a human kingdom." She nodded. "What.. What are you to do now that you've returned?" Blödhthringa shrugged. "I am to serve Nilfiem, I presume. I will attend council meetings periodically, flying throughout the Kingdom, healing, helping, as my duties as a Dragon Rider calls. Then, when Eragon sends the next shipment of eggs, I shall join him and finish my training and aid him in raising the dragons." Her father seemed visibly shaken by that, which was odd, he normally keeps his emotions in check. "What ails you, father?" Blödhthringa asked in a small voice. "How long will you be gone?" Blödhthringa lowered her gaze. "I don't know, but I fear I'll be there for many decades if not centuries." Her father was silent. "I don't want to lose you forever." Blödhthringa smiled softly, "We are both near immortal, me especially, I believe we will meet again, father. I promise it will not be goodbye."

Her father took a shaky breath, "When you leave, it will be like losing your mother again." Her father said in the ancient language, foreshadowing his feelings upon that day.


	13. Chapter 12: Purple Feast

The day of the feast came, a feast with neigh on two hundred people attending, all for Blödhthringa.

When the Palace's garden was full, everyone was seated, the talking came to a silence as Nilfiem rose at the head of the table. "Friends, family, we all gather here tonight at this bountiful banquet in the honor of Bleithr and Blödhthringa," At the mention of her name, Bleithr let out a roar, giving everyone, even Nilfiem pause. He continued after he recovered with a short laugh, "Proud and strong, she is. No need for anymore pleasantries! Let the feast begin!" Everyone cheered, Blödhthringa smiled and grabbed her goblet as everyone began to reach for their food. She lifted the wine to her nose sniffed it, then out of curiosity and harmless self preservation, whispered the words she learned for detecting poison. She smiled as the spell cast, _How silly.._ She said and rose the goblet to her lips, when her spell detected poison, then detected poison in the entire feast. Time seemed to slow down as Blödhthringa dropped her cup, expanding her mind over everyone in the room, Bleithr sensed what was going on and gave Blödhthringa her strength - focusing most of it towards King Nilfiem and her father, she stood, "Letta!" She shouted, everyone stopped moving, struggling against her spell. Blödhthringa's strength dropped and she lost the ability to breath, only able to hold the spell for no more than 3 seconds, forced to release everyone and collapsed onto the table, breathing heavily. Everyone stared at her in confusion, her breath was slow, her vision dimmed, she managed to whisper loud enough for those around her to hear; "..poison..." A rush a curses and the people who heard her echoed her words and everyone stepped away from the table.

"Blödhthringa!" She heard her father call out, as he noticed she struggled to remain conscious. "Blödhthringa!" His second call came, but it seemed even more distant, _Blödhthringa!_ Called Bleithr, even that seemed to be fading. A chill crept into Blödhthringa's limbs, a low deep throbbing in the back of her head, her already dimmed vision rimmed with red, the last thing she saw was her father, Yven and Nilfiem rushing towards her.

She awoke, some time later, in a room that she realized was the King's Quarters. She felt slightly embarrassed about it, but the throbbing in her head and the aching pain throughout her whole body quickly caused her to forget about it. She slowly struggled to sit up in the warm silk bed, but she managed to do so. "Is she poisoned?" A male voice called off to her left, around a part of the wall that blocked the view from the bed on it's raised platform. "No," answered a woman's voice, "She fainted from the loss of magic. She may have been blessed with your quantity of magic, but even for her a spell like that could have been fatal... She's stable, but she risked her life for everyone at that feast; she knew that." Blödhthringa recognized that voice to be Yven and the other to be her father. As she shook the weariness out of her head, she realized a force was surrounding her mind. She opened her mind slightly, _Bleithr?_ The force invaded her mind, filling her with concern and worry, Blödhthringa laughed to herself, _I am fine._ Bleithr understood what she did, but she was still concerned, she just simply sent her a burst of energy and how relieved she was that Blödhthringa was okay.

Blödhthringa allowed her and Bleithr to enjoy the feel of each other's minds, then reached out to Yven who paused in her conversation with Blödhthringa's father, shielding herself. _It is me._ Blödhthringa said, not wanting to say more, and withdrew to herself and Bleithr. _Where are you?_ Blödhthringa asked before Yven and her father came running. _Outside, in the Palace garden, you are in the tower directly above me._ Bleithr sent her a mental picture that began to fade as Yven and her father came into view. Her father crushed Blödhthringa with a hug. "I am glad you are okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "As is Bleithr." Said Blödhthringa. Her father pulled away and managed a smile. "She was protective of you, she stood over you, making sure everyone backed way, roaring at anyone who came near except for me and Yven, even at King Nilfiem." Blödhthringa sent a silent mental probe to Bleithr, who seemed to be cowering from her touch. _Did you?_ Bleithr reluctantly mentally nodded. _I was... in a panic. You were in a vulnerable state, the one who poisoned the feast could have been nearby._ Blödhthringa knew Bleithr thought Blödhthringa was going to yell at her, but she just smiled. _Thank you._ Bleithr was confused at it, but after reading Blödhthringa's emotions, she felt satisfaction. Yven did a check up on Blödhthringa, "You're going to be okay, just, you aren't getting out of bed for at least another day or two, I recommend a full weeks worth of rest to be sure, but I'm sure you can't rest that long." Blödhthringa nodded. "Thank you, Yven." Yven shook her head, "The least I can do, Rider."

Soon the large gilded doors burst open and her father peered behind him, then stepped aside to reveal King Nilfiem. His eyes widened when he beheld Blödhthringa and hurried over. "How are you feeling?" Blödhthringa looked down at her hands, which were shaking. "Besides the thought that I almost died... Fine, nothing rest can't fix, I just need to give my magic some time to recover." Blödhthringa shivered, remembering the creeping cold chill she felt. "On behalf of my Kingdom, I thank you, Rider Blödhthringa for saving us fortunately, it didn't turn out as I feared; at the cost of your life." She smiled at him. "I've got too much to live for to die just like that. And so did everyone there, I couldn't stand by at let it happen... Besides, If I hadn't cast that detection spell for fun, yes, I didn't cast it for a real reason; I was aching to try out that spell ever since I learned it. I.. I didn't expect to find anything, I was about to drink the wine when I did." The room was silent for pair of breaths. Nilfiem shook his head, "Accident or not, you saved everyone there. There are a number of people that wish to thank you with gifts and invitations for dinner at their homes." Blödhthringa nodded, continuing to smile, "I think I will take them up on their offer."

With that, they allowed Blödhthringa to rest. Blödhthringa laid down in the warm silk bed, closed her eyes and let the warm embrace of her waking dreams take over, numbing the throbbing pain and aching.


	14. Chapter 13: The Void of the Heart

For the next three days, Blödhthringa rested. On the night of the third night, she was sitting up, enjoying her solemn silence, when the large doors opened. Nilfiem came through with a servant pushing a cart behind him. She stopped the cart at the foot of the dais and bowed to them and left. Nilfiem handed her a cup from the cart, Blödhthringa sniffed it before taking a sip; it was a very well blended coffee, light and creamy, she quite liked the taste. "Thank you." She said and he nodded, take a sip of his own tea, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?" He asked. Blödhthringa smiled, "a lot better," she opened and closed her free hand. "I never used that much magic that fast before, a feat that I don't plan to repeat, but I will be fine. Bleithr feeds me a steady stream of energy and with me in your care, I am sure I will make a full recovery." Nilfiem hesitated, then nodded to that. "That is good, I'd like to, now that we are alone, to personally thank you for saving me. A slice of steak was between my teeth when your spell stopped me from biting down on it."

Blödhthringa nodded. "I am happy, then, I focused most of my attention on you and my father, I had to focus twice as hard to stop you two with your wards. I had to grasp you _and_ your wards, which drained my magic a lot faster than I had anticipated. But, if it served it's purpose, I am; happy." Nilfiem seemed at a loss for words. "You are different, you know that?" Blödhthringa rose an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" He looked away, "Well, ever since you went to train in the forest of the elves, you... Seem a lot less human, more elf. You aren't the young lady I knew." Blödhthringa was hurt. "The circumstances may have changed, our destiny's may lie apart, but I am still the very same girl you knew and love, Nilfiem. I will admit I am more defined, but I am not different, nor am I the same." A soft laugh escaped him, "You speak clearly and like a wise sage, that's what I mean. You are a lot wiser and knowledgeable now. Do not mistake my tone; It's a good thing. I like that I've known you before and after, I say. But, yes, you are no longer the same woman under the same circumstances, but you are still Blödhthringa." Blödhthringa didn't know how to respond, simply nodded, "thank you." He shrugged. "Do you really have to go to Eragon?" He asked. Blödhthringa looked down at her coffee, in her vision it seemed to lose it's warmth, replaced by a icy chill, "It is my duty as a Rider. I cannot deny my service, nor can Bleithr ignore her own race. Nor will I settle for being apart from Bleithr for more than a day at the extreme maximum. I... I have to. Even if I, myself, do not want to, my fate lies there, I do not believe I will be gone forever, for I have forever to wait, but..." She paused and looked up at him, pausing long enough for him to realize she wanted him to look at her; she continued after his eyes made contact with hers; she said her piece so low, almost as a whisper, as if she were afraid of the words as she said them.

"You do not."

A simple quick phrase that summed up the spectrum of her feelings. If only he had been born elf, or if she had been born human, or if a dragon were to hatch for him; she'd might be willing to work things out with him. She allowed herself to hold his gaze for a few more breaths, then dropped it back to her cup. "You on the other hand, have not changed. You are as cunning and level headed as I've known you to be. I advise you to stay that way, but that would selfish, wouldn't it?" She said. Blödhthringa felt Bleithr's mind reach out to Nilfiem, who seemed surprised, it was the first time Bleithr had deigned to speak to him directly, _Do not worry so much._ She said to them both, _You who walk on two-legs complicate things more for their own good; but for reasonable and unreasonable reasons. You care for each other, that much is true-_ _Bleithr!_ Blödhthringa interrupted, _She does?_ Asked Nilfiem, Bleithr continued, _Blödhthringa there is no use denying it. If he hasn't the obvious, then he is more blind that I thought he was. There is a chill in the air, I can't explain it, but I have a feeling dark times are returning to this land, one that me and Blödhthringa will be at the forefront._ Nilfiem stirred, _I thought the Black Age was over?_ Bleithr continued, _That is so, but dragons have gut feelings that are unusually wrong. I fear, this dark time, will prevent us from aiding my race with Eragon. Even if this proves to nothing but a feeling, which I hope it does, enjoy each other. Arya and Eragon were going separate ways and they stayed with each other as long as they could, remember the scrolls,_ _Blödhthringa? And you,_ Bleithr turned her attention to Nilfiem, _Quit being a worry wort. The future is still unknown, do not let the demons of the mind control your thoughts._ With that, she withdrew from Nilfiem's mind and didn't speak to Blödhthringa any further. "I guess nothing escapes a dragon, huh?" Said Nilfiem and Blödhthringa smiled at that. "She surprised even me with her wisdom, Firnen taught her well." Nilfiem was the first to breech the subject. "What do you think, then? Do you want to.. indulge in each other until... that day? If it ever comes?" Blödhthringa's cheeks and the tips of her ears began to burn, she knew what he was asking, she didn't know, her better judgement told her no, but her heart told her yes. Her heart was winning.

"Maybe not so swiftly, but... I do not see the harm in filling the void of the heart." A broad smile appeared on Nilfiem's face, "Next time I see Bleithr, I'll have the biggest and juiciest buck in my entire kingdom prepared for her." Blödhthringa laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. "You would go to such lengths to thank Bleithr for her words?" Nilfiem nodded. "As I said, she made me the happiest man alive by aiding in my pursuit. I still harbor the flame of hope, I will not, cannot, let it go. You are worth the struggle." Blödhthringa was surprised at his openness and his words, but they comforted her in ways she did not know had troubled her. A fog in her mind that she had not realized was there, lifted. Before she could control her emotions, she let a little bit slip; "You are as kind as your words, my Nilfiem." Her eyes widened as she said that, she wanted to say 'my king' but her heart wanted to say 'Nilfiem' so in her rush, they combined. His eyes also widened, but seeing on her face that she hadn't planned to let that slip, he let it go. They talked for a few minutes longer, before he bode her farewell.

She laid down in the bed, and to Bleithr, she said; _Next time, tell me before you do something like that, but... I'm glad you did._


	15. Chapter 14: Shade Menace 2

She was allowed to return home the next day, she rested in bed for another day, before she began to move around. Within the next few days, her weakened condition seemed to have completely disappeared. It was on the next day, that she decided to attend one of the Council Meetings. She walked through the streets towards the large white castle, when she noticed a bunch of wagons and supply caravans moving through, then a group of armored soldiers rushing throughout the city. Blödhthringa scowled. _Bleithr, come here._ She said to Bleithr who still rested at her home. _What is it, little one?_ Blödhthringa sent her what she saw. _I have a bad feeling. I want you at my side._ Bleithr sent her acknowledgement and soon a dark shadow swooped over her before landing in the opening in the market square, scaring a dozen citizens. Blödhthringa ignored the stares and murmurs as she walked over as she took the saddle from Bleithr's claws and tied to her. Then after a few minutes, climbed into the saddle and with a rush of concussive air, took off into the warm sky. They flew over the large dome of the castle and she whispered the secret spell, and the dome hummed with movement, two loud booms filled the city and then a partition in the dome opened; Bleithr glided through even as it began to close. Two loud booms followed as the locking mechanism slammed into place.

A stream of men and women were in the Throne Room, looking up at them, including all advisors and King Nilfiem. After getting their fill of stares, they returned to what they were talking about. Bleithr landed a few feet behind the throne and then curled up, closing the inner layer of her eye lid; so she could keep watch on the on-goings and sleep.

"...They've burned a path to Ceris, My Lord." Said Yven, pointing on a map on the low round Council Table. Blödhthringa realized everyone was armed with weapons, she returned to Bleithr and retrieved Silverlight and returned to the conversation after missing a piece of it. "How goes the progress of the elves?" Asked King Nilfiem, Yven grimaced, "It's a miracle we've been able to hold them where we have, our unnaturally powerful enemies are ruthless and merciless. It is difficult even for us Spell Casters." The room was silent for a time. "Continue to ready the Varden," as Nasuada had named their forces in honor of the Varden's campaign against the Black King, "Gray, continue to look for ways to defend ourselves from them, reinforce the walls of our kingdoms." A tall sturdy man with blonde hair with silver armor bowed in response. He looked at Blödhthringa, "How are you and Bleithr feeling?" She was flattered that he cared for her, but was nervous for him breaking what seemed like a serious meeting to inquire of her well being. "We are well, My Lord." He nodded, "Good, you are going to be needed." Without saying any more, he returned to the meeting. "Kulvnar, have you received any news from your King?" Kulvnar, the short stout dwarf nodded. "Aye. Mine King Orik wanted me to assure you that, as had Dwarves in the past, will always support the Varden. You can expect our Kurlna on the field of battle." King Nilfiem smiled and nodded. "I knew I could count on the Dwarves, please send Orik my regards." Kulvnar bowed to him. Nilfiem stood from his throne and walked down to the table and peered at the map. "Report, what are the damages?" Blödhthringa was surprised when her father spoke up. "Significant destruction to the forest and wildlife, many elves and humans living in that region have lost their lives. Could take many years, if then, to repair the damage to forest." Nilfiem shifted his weight, "And of the dead, what is the number?" Yven spoke up this time, "Safe to say a small towns worth, my lord." Blödhthringa thought she was going to be sick to her stomach.

Blödhthringa stepped forward, catching everyone's attention. "My... My King, you said I'm going to be needed? And you mention deaths of many of my people. What.. What in the world is going on?" Her father gave her a sympathetic look, but Nilfiem remained stern. "Shades." He said swiftly. "You mean..." He nodded. "The Black Hand. They've made their move, and it's not pretty. The appeared suddenly out of no where, just inside the protective wards of Du Weldenvarden, and was able to burn a path to the elven city of Ceris, or rather what _was_ Ceris..." His voice trailed off, then slammed his fist on the table. "My Kingdom will not stand for this atrocity. My mother gave her life for this cause, for this peace, I _will_ not stand by and watch one of our closest allies be desecrated! My final decree of the day, ready our men, build our engines of war; ignite the fury of the Varden. Anyone who dares threaten our homes as the Black King once did will receive the very same punishment! A sword through the gut!" With that, everyone broke, the many advisers filed out of the room, some remained, including Blödhthringa.

Her father walked over to her. "It's good to see up and well." Blödhthringa nodded. "Thank you father." She walked forward stopped at the base of the throne and knelt. "My King, I've come offering my services." He was silent for a time. "I appreciate that, but we are no longer in a meeting. Please, call me Nilfiem as you always have." Blödhthringa stood and nodded. "Nilfiem." He sighed. "It seems this age will have it's fair share of conflict after such a bloody age. I will not allow such monsters to ruin my mother's legacy. She deserves as much." Blödhthringa nodded again. "What would you have me do?" Nilfiem was silent. "The most likely answer would be to send you to assist the elves."

"My King!" Said her father stepping forward. "You can't be serious, my lord! To send Blödhthringa to fight those... those creatures." Before King Nilfiem could answer, Bleithr growled, shaking the throne room, Blödhthringa voiced her anger with some of her own. "Father. I appreciate your concern for me, but I am no longer the girl who needs to stay home and study. I've completed my training, do you wish to insult me or my teacher? Did you think we just neglected the pressing matters?" Her father slowly shook his head. "Then do not ask to keep me sheltered as you have. I am a Dragon Rider, father. I can handle myself, and when I falter, Bleithr is there to pick up where I lack and vice versa." Her father was silent for some time, then bowed slightly. "Forgive me, Blödhthringa. In my concern, I forgot your duty." Blödhthringa smiled and walked over to her father and said in a soft voice. "It's okay. Parents are always protective, I appreciate it." She turned to King Nilfiem. "I would be honored to fly to aid my people under your flag." King Nilfiem nodded. "I would be honored to send you, but, that is not your destination just yet." Blödhthringa rose an eyebrow. "You must fly to Furthen Dur and give this missive to King Orik." Nilfiem took out a folded white scroll with a purple wax seal from the folds of his clothes. Blödhthringa stepped up and took it from him. "After you complete your mission in the missive that King Orik will assign you, then, with a heavy heart, a Dragon and Rider are needed once again, at the forefront of history."

Blödhthringa bowed. "Your wish is my command."


End file.
